


silver tigers in the moonlight running

by above_the_fold



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: A mix of everything really, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Community: 100_prompts, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Pond_Melody's fic, Just about everything'll be covered here eventually, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Plenty of tropes to be explored, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Table 100C, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_the_fold/pseuds/above_the_fold
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the team.(From LiveJournal's Prompt Table 100C. Fic title from "We Must Be Killers" by Mikky Ekko.)
Relationships: Benji Dunn & Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn & Ilsa Faust, Benji Dunn & Luther Stickell, Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt, Ethan Hunt & Luther Stickell, Ethan Hunt/Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust & Ethan Hunt, Ilsa Faust & Luther Stickell, Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt & Benji Dunn, William Brandt & Ethan Hunt, William Brandt & Ilsa Faust, William Brandt & Luther Stickell, William Brandt/Benji Dunn, William Brandt/Ethan Hunt, William Brandt/Ilsa Faust, William Brandt/Luther Stickell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. mellow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careful You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531538) by [Pond_Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Melody/pseuds/Pond_Melody). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mellow  
> Adjective; softened or matured by age or experience
> 
> this one can be read as platonic or as Ethan/Benji, whichever you prefer!

Benji wouldn’t consider Ethan  _ mellow.  _ Luther, maybe, but the years have only hardened Ethan beyond belief. 

Right now, though, he looks perfectly relaxed, lying on the front stoop of their Amsterdam safehouse. The lines around his eyes deepen as he smiles up at Benji, lounging beside him with his tablet against his bent knees.

“Anyone ever tell you it’s good to mellow out a bit?” he says experimentally, just to see the reaction he’ll get.

Ethan stretches languidly, the fingers of his right hand brushing Benji’s thigh, and smiles around the contradictory words. “Don’t think I could if I tried.”


	2. eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Eternal  
> Adjective; lasting or existing forever, without end or beginning  
> Adjective; (of truths, values, or questions) valid for all time, essentially unchanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one sucks I'm so sorry, but 100 words is both too much and not enough

If Luther remembers correctly, it wasn’t supposed to last this long.

_(“Why don’t you come back with me?”)_

He continues holding his breath for some thirty-odd years. They face the end of the world—twice. Somewhere in there he attends Ethan’s wedding as one of his best men. There’s no quiet retirement for either of them: Luther blows out his knee in Quebec and is forced to quit, and Ethan leaves the week after they bury Brandt.

_(“I just don’t know why I’d be doing it.”)_

Now, staring down at Ethan’s grave, he finds himself smiling, and exhales at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, drop any requests below! <3


	3. subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Subtle  
> Adjective; making use of clever and indirect methods to achieve something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Ethan/Benji, just a little fluff featuring Brandt, since I hadn't yet included him but for killing him off in the last chapter.

“For an IMF agent, you’d think he’d know how to be subtle.”

Ethan glances up to where Brandt leans in his office doorway, smug and smiling. “He’s been planning on asking you to dinner for  _ weeks. _ ” 

The flowers on his chair. The pointed goodnight texts, even when he’s on mission. The way they almost bashfully avoid each other’s eyes in the elevator every morning. 

“You should ask Hunley for a third floor office. You’re all he ever talks about.”

Ethan’s phone vibrates suddenly.  _ Subtle you are not, Benji,  _ he thinks affectionately, and tries not to let Brandt see him blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to make any requests below in the comments!


	4. cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Cheat  
> Verb; act dishonestly or unfairly in order to gain an advantage, especially in a game or examination  
> Verb; avoid (something undesirable) by luck or skill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff featuring everyone (Ilsa's POV)

“That—you— _cheating!_ ” Benji shouts, ready to flip the table as he folds yet again. They’re playing their seventeenth round of poker under the shitty light in their safehouse kitchen and Ilsa has never felt more fond of her team.

(Even if they’re accusing her of cheating.)

Smirking, she fans a perfect straight flush in front of everyone. Luther whistles; Ethan and Brandt howl with laughter even as they lay down equally shitty hands.

“Not cheating, Benjamin,” she says cheerfully, sweeping the sizable pile of bottle tops toward her. “Strategy.”

“A damn good poker face,” Luther corrects. 

“Teach me then!”


	5. transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Transparent  
> Adjective; easy to perceive or detect  
> Adjective; having thoughts, feelings, or motives that are easily perceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as platonic or Ethan/Brandt, however you see it. 
> 
> (because baby Brandt is 100% a Capricorn, and will hide his emotions as long as possible, even if his team can see right through)

“It’s not a bad thing,” Ethan says, muffled into his shoulder because even though he’s the one comforting Brandt, he’s still nearly four inches shorter. “You—being transparent like this.”

“Yeah, well.” He exhales shakily, embarrassed and ashamed and angry with himself all at once. “The mission…”

Ethan reaches up, fingers tangled in Brandt’s short hair, pulling him closer. “Fucked us all up, not just you.”

“You never cry,” Brandt retorts, eyes stinging. “Don’t give me that shit.”

“Yeah, well,” Ethan says, suspiciously wet. “No more hiding. Just… let it out if you need to.”

And at last, he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop requests below if you've got them!


	6. believable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Believable   
> Adjective; (of an account or the person relating it) able to be believed, credible  
> Adjective; (of a fictional character or situation) convincing or realistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Fallout, featuring the team

It takes several drinks to convince Brandt of how close they came to the end of the world. He looks between them, eyes stretched wide and a little unfocused, and then his gaze flickers across the bar to where Ilsa and Luther are steadily aiming at a dartboard in spite of the whiskey they’ve all had.

“And Julia says hello,” Ethan finishes pointedly, accepting another shot with a faint smile. 

Silence. “Never do anything by halves, huh?” Brandt laughs weakly.

“Never,” Benji sighs, chin in hand as he studies Ethan’s drink.

“Believe it,” Ethan adds, and knowingly slides it over.

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody has any requests for particular characters/relationships with each drabble, drop them in the comments! here's the link to the table (100C) if you wanna look ahead.  
> https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html
> 
> stay safe and stay warm!


End file.
